


Camouflage

by Robin17



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Needs a Hug, Love, Magic, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Third Person, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Self-Discovery, camouflage, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin17/pseuds/Robin17
Summary: Set after the events in "Thor: The Dark World" and in relation with the synopsis of "Thor: Rägnarok"Loki finds a very fitting place as the king of Asgard, surrounded by golden and a trace of blood behind, unfortunately for him his brother already caught the trickster in the joke. Well, it isn't as if someone thought Loki had learned his lesson. In the confrontation between the two Asgardians old magic casts them away from each other: the other side of the universe. Thor is sent to greet his very green friend and Loki to the place he needs to understand.Of course, it's Earth. And as many tales have taught us magic works in myterious ways, because there is no way he could have meet those brown eyes by mere chance.





	

Summary: 

 

Set after the events in "Thor: The Dark World" and in relation with the synopsis of "Thor: Rägnarok"

  
Loki finds a very fitting place as the king of Asgard, surrounded by golden and a trace of blood behind, unfortunately for him his brother already caught the trickster in the joke. Well, it isn't as if someone thought Loki had learned his lesson. In the confrontation between the two Asgardians old magic casts them away from each other: the other side of the universe. Thor is sent to greet his very green friend and Loki to the place he needs to understand.

  
Of course, it's Earth. And as many tales have taught us magic works in myterious ways, because there is no way he could have meet those brown eyes by mere chance.


End file.
